The Laxity series, Book one: Finding freedom
by Tarasu
Summary: Ellie Davidson lives in the middle realm,a place where the people from Fairy tales and Anime live a normal life before they must start their predetermined destiny. It's her destiny to become Princess Serenity/Sailor Moon, and because she is a princess she gets to go to Camp Laxity. So without her dad keeping a firm grip on her life she finally has freedom, what will she do with it?
1. Chapter 1

BTW **my dad thinks the first part of this sounds like a movie called The Giver,**

 **I promise I wasn't copying it. In fact I have never even watched it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Anime or Fairy Tales mentioned.**

* * *

I am in a dark auditorium with my father on the left and my mother on the right.

There are hundreds of people sitting all around me.

Today is the day I find out my destiny.

I was only three when it happened, and yet here I am, dreaming about it ten and a half years later.

As the memory of this being a dream fades, I look over at the large illuminated platform at the front of the room.

In the middle of the platform is a tank full of bright yellow liquid.

The tank probably reaches to my upper belly.

There is a projection screen above it that says,

 **What is your destiny?**

I look down at the man who was talking from the platform.

"-s why this ceremony is so important." He says, finishing up his speech.

'He' is the mayor of our town, his name is Patrick Carter.

"Now when I call out your child's name they will come onto the stage, put their hand in this water."

He gestures towards the tank.

"Then, the screen will show what tale they are destined to go to, and who they will be."

He says then pulls out a tablet.

"I am going to read out the names in alphabetical order."

The first name was Abigail Waters.

She goes to my Pre-K and is a year older than me.

She is really nice to me but she has two really stuck up, Aristocrat parents that ruled her life.

(My dad does that too, so we kind of bond over that.)

Abby is pretty, she is wearing a crystal blue dress that matches her eyes, and her skin is fair.

I watch her long black hair bob up and down as she walks from her set to the tank of water.

She turned to the audience and her nervous face twisted into a forced smile.

Her shaking hand plunges into the elixir.

Everyone knows if she doesn't become a important part of a story that her parents will disown her.

They had done it to her brother, only that was because he was from an anime.

I don't know why, but people from Anime's are discriminated, I will ask my mom why later.

Suddenly, a picture of Snow White appears on the screen with the words **"Snow White and the Seven Dwarves-Snow White"** on it.

I had never seen Abby so happy; she practically skipped back to her chair.

After the clapping died down Patrick went through the list, after awhile I recognized the name Bailey Balance. (Abby's best friend, she is Rapunzel)

A little later a very nervous girl slowly came to the front,

her name is Beatrice Winters. She has black hair in a pixie cut, Electric blue eyes, and a tan hoodie.

She almost refuses to put her hand in the water, but then she looks into the audience.

I follow her eyes to see a boy her age with spiky blond hair and sapphire blue eyes, similar to mine.

His name is Seth Cook.

He gives her a reassuring smile and two thumbs up.

She smiles back and puts her hand in the water.

The projection has a picture of Beatrice with purple hair instead of black, she has no pupils and her irises are a white/lavender color.

The screen says, **Naruto-Hinata Hyuga**.

She was the first anime person to be sorted.

I watched as the crowd turned against her, muttering to their friends, I even heard a couple boos.

Beatrice's eyes filled with tears and she ran away, crying loudly.

"Tris!" Seth yells after her, he got up and ran after her."Wait for me!"

I look fearfully look to the stage, what if I was an anime character?

Will my parents disown me like they did Abby's Brother?

I wrap my arms around my mother, hoping her warmth will soothe me, my mom hugs me back.

This one guy, Cyrus Oswell I think, is the next Anime person to be sorted.

It says that he is going to be part of an Anime called Sailor Moon as a guy by the name of **Tuxedo Mask/Mamoru Chiba/Endymion.**

I wonder how one person can be three people at once...

"Destiny Davidson" Patrick calls out, that is my sisters name.

I see my big sister stand up; she is nine and only has three fears.

Spiders, Clowns, and Rutabaga. (Yes the fruit)

I watched my sister walk to the tank smiling confidently, then put her hand in the water, after a few seconds the screen lit up with a picture of Alice from Alice in Wonderland.

The screen said, **Alice in Wonderland-Alice.**

The crowd claps as she sits back down.

"Ellie Davidson" Patrick says, and I freeze.

That is my name, Like everyone else I should get up and Put my Hand in the liquid, but, I. Can't. Move.

"Ellie?"Patrick says, maybe if I don't move he won't ask again.

My father gives me a warning look, and I know I need to move.

Letting go of my mom, I rise and make my way to the front.

I ball my hands into fists to keep them from shaking, know everyone's eyes are on me.

Each stare feels like a bee sting on bare skin.

I take a chance and look into the crowd, and I immediately lock eyes with Cyrus.

He gives me a smile and I feel better, I give him a little smile back.

And for some reason, my face feels a little hot.

I unclench my hands and walk on to the stage.

"Ah, there you are. I was beginning to think you wouldn't show." He gestures toward the tank.

I walk up to the tank and look into its reflective surface.

I see a three-year-old girl with long-hair, she's a bun-head with blonde hair and blue eyes, she is pale but the color in her face is returning.

She mimics me as I dive my hand into the elixir.

It feels weird, like a mix between water and slime.

I look up to see my destiny.

The picture I see makes me lose all the color in my face, it's an anime character.

The girl is a older version of me in a sailor suit. It says,

 **Sailor** **Moon-Sailor moon/Princess Serenity/Usagi Tsukino.**

Horror fills me up like a wildfire.

My eyes tear up and I bite my lip, as I turn to go back to my seat I feel a hand on my shoulder, shaking me.

"Ms. Davidson! Wake up!" I open my eyes.

I'm in school sitting at my desk, the book I was using to hide that I was sleeping had fallen.

Half of the people in my Homeroom class are sneering, the other are rolling their eyes.

I sit up and rub my eyes, then look up at the person who had my shoulder.

It was my teacher, Miss. Weir.

Aw crap, I'm busted.

"Oops, I'm sorry Miss. Weir I was up all night doing homework, so I got sleepy."

By the look on her face I can tell she thinks I'm lying, but I really wasn't!

My dad boosted me up a year because I am going to my Story when I turn fourteen.

As my dad says, I need to get the High-School experience before I leave for my destiny.

It makes no sense!

Anyway, I am sooo not ready for this level of work and it takes me forever to do.

I sigh as I watch my teacher go up to her desk again, and that's when I realize that she isn't the only one standing.

Next to the blackboard is standing the man of my dreams, (literally) Cyrus.

His deadpanning face makes _my_ face feel hot.

"Now as I was saying before Miss. Davidson interrupted us," Miss. Weir says giving me the death eye, I look at my desk.

Her angry eyes are like my dad's; I can only look into them for so long.

"Mr. Oswell has been assigned to teaching a class of freshmen class about borders."

I hear a groan from the back of the room.

Turn around to see it was Neal, of course it was Neal, he is a jerk.

* * *

 **And that's all folks!**

 **I will start working On the next chapter ASAP!**

 **Oh, and don't forget to comment below.**

 **yours** **truly,**

 **Tarasu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soooo sorry it took so long to make this chapter, :'(**

 **I have been busy planning for Book 2.**

 ***sigh* I need to get my priorities straight.**

 **Dedication:To my good friend Katie, who is always supportive.**

 **333**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Anime or Fairy Tales mentioned.**

* * *

I turn back to see who groaned, it was Neal.

Of course, he's such a jerk." Shut up, Neal!" I hiss to him as quietly as possible.

"Don't talk to me like that Princess." He spits.

"Don't tell me how to act Gumbo." I spit back at him, his story is placed in a place called Louisiana, and I hear they make good Gumbo.

And as I hoped he looks really angry, but before he could say anything the teacher says,

" You two, eyes at the front please." Mrs. Oswell says.

I smile then look back at the front." Yes ma'am."

I hear him growl,"This isn't over."

Cyrus clears his throat." Hello everyone, my name is Cyrus Oswell."

"Pfft, everyone knows that. Your parent are just about the second wealthiest people in town." Neal says loudly.

I'm gonna smack him, I am going to smack him.

"Waters-san! If you don't stop disrupting the class then I will be forced to give you detention." Mrs. Oswell says.

I glance back at him to see that his face is red from embarrassment and anger.

I look back to Cyrus with the smallest of smiles.

Neal is such a bully, he deserved that.

"As I said, My name is Cyrus and I am talking about the realms barriers today." He says.

"As far as we know, there are three realms: the First realm, the middle realm, and the story realm are the one we know about the most."

He walks over to the black-board.

"Most of the scholars describe it as a sandwich,"

Everyone laughs, and I let out a giggle.

Cyrus smiles and lets out a blush." It does sound weird doesn't it?"

He picks up a piece of chalk and draws the buns of a sandwich, then a piece of meat in the middle.

Cy labels the top part, first realm, the middle part, the middle realm, and the last part, the story realm.

"Our realm, the middle realm, is called that because it is believed to rest in between the first and story realm." He says

"We know next to nothing about the first realm, all we know is that it is bigger then you can imagine, it seemingly never ends."

Everyone starts muttering, well, I can't really hear what.

In the corner of my eye I see Seth raise his hand.

" I was told that that was just a myth, ya' know?"

I smile, he got his verbal tic, 'ya' know', from his story.

He is going to be Naruto from the anime, Naruto.

Seth told me himself that it wasn't actually a verbal tic like it will be one day,

he is just doing it to show the discriminators that he is not ashamed to be part of an anime.

"Most people do think that is is a myth just because it's a lot different from ours." Cy replies.

"Every day we look outside we see the limits of our realm, but in both the first realm and the story realm, that is not the case."

Out of the corner of my eye I see Neal pretend to fall asleep, everyone else is paying attention, though.

Cyrus is really good at this.

"Other than this, we don't know much about the First Realm, on the other hand, we know practically everything about the Story Realm."

"It is broke into hundreds of different segments, each time someone in the First Realm writes a story or makes a movie, then a new segment is made."

"Everyone in our realm is destined to one day live in one of those segments." Cyrus says.

"I will be part of the Anime, 'Sailor Moon'." He says and looks directly at me, and my heart skips a beat.

"That's all I have, thank you for your time and have a good last day of school."

He turns to the chalkboard and begins erasing his drawing as the bell rings.

Everyone is packing up their stuff and started to file out of the classroom.

Putting my book in my bag, I stand up and follow my Seth out.

"Is it just me or was Neal more of a jerk then usual?" I say, fuming.

Seth has his good-natured smile on."Nah, It's just because he was being rude to Cyrus."

Seth winks at me, and get upset.

We turn a corner.

"What are you talking about!" I say, my face turning a little hot.

"You like him, right?" He says, as he tries not to laugh.

"I-" Just as I was about to say something my other friend, Beatrice, walks up.

"By Ellie's face I'm guessing that We're talking about Cyrus." She says with her own quiet smile.

"Not you to Tris!"

Seth Laughs."That's my girl!"

He puts his arm around her and she blushes.

Tris and Seth have been dating for a couple years now.

"He is only two years older, and he's single." Tris says.

"I can see you two together." Seth chimes in.

We are all walking to the front doors together.

"Well anyway, why don't we grab some fro-yo to celebrate the end of the school year?" Seth offers.

"Sounds like fun!" Tris and I say in unison.

"Cool lets-"

"Oh Crap! I forgot my wallet in my desk!"

"Go get it, we'll wait here for you" Beatrice says.

"Thanks!" I say as I'm sprinting away.

I'm one hall away from the classroom and Neal is blocking the way.

As I turn to go the other way, but am stopped by two of Neal's friends.

"I have no time for this!." I say, rolling my eyes.

(Cyrus pov.)

I am gathering up all my belongings after my class as Mrs. Oswell comes up to me, she has two envelopes in her hand.

"You did great on you speech, Cyrus-san." Mrs. Oswell says.

Smiling I say,"Thank you ma'am."

"Ah no problem,but hey, could you deliver this to Ellie-san for me?"

She hands me one of the letters.

*shrug*" I don't see why not, but who is the other one for?"

I ask, my curiosity getting the better of me.

" It's for you." She hands the other letter to me.

"Me?"

She nods."I believe it's from Camp Laxity."

My eyes widen.

Mrs. Oswell walks out of the room," Bye, son. Be home bye nine."

" Bye, Mom." I wave at her, then open my letter.

 _ **Dear Cyrus, We are happy to announce that you are invited to Camp Laxity.**_

* * *

 **Ok! That's all for chapter 2, I am going to try to do a chapter a month so keep tuned!**

誰も来なかった **  
**


End file.
